Wandering Fingertips
by Leila Winters
Summary: Megumi & Aoshi run in similar circles, hooking up at frequent parties being thrown.These perfect strangers learn to understand each other quickly and once rules are established, they are hard to break.Rated for heat.AU Complete.
1. Flames at First Touch

**_Writer's Note:  _**Hee…hi, all.  I've been hella busy, so I'm sorry if I haven't read or reviewed or updated in a terribly long time.  I fully intend to get back on track and provide some of my own input to everyone's work.

**_Warning on the Following:  _**Lol…I simply could not update ANY of _Mibu Saints _until I had this Ao/Meg short written.  Apologies go to Cherry Delight who has been ever diligent in her support.  The following is…um…a bit risqué and rather…tasty.  I've never written anything like this before, but I'm sort of glad I did.  Don't kill me!

**_Disclaimer:  _**Don't own this series, yo.  I'm done being clever about it.  ^_^

**_"Wandering Fingertips" _**by Leila Winters

            "Oh my gosh, Meg!  You are so killer in that outfit!"  Yumi waved her friend over.  "Have you seen Makoto at all?  He said he'd be here."

            The fox tucked her long, black hair behind her ear and looked around the room.  "No, sorry, I haven't seen him."  She turned her body profile, showing off her slim curves in tight-fitting jeans and red tank top, black heels on her small feet.  "Are you sure this looks okay?  Not too casual?"

            "No, no!  It's fine!  Totally grade-A sexy!"

            Megumi's eyes bulged at the couple sitting on the couch, tongues in a mad duel to the death.  The young woman was on her knees, straddling her partner as his hand went under her shirt and cupped a breast.

            "They know they're in public, right?"  Meg asked, turning slightly red.

            "Oh yes, I think it enhances things a bit for Hajime.  It's funny, he always struck me as the private type."  Yumi's face suddenly lit up.  "Maybe it's the girl!"

            "You mean…" _Tokio?  You have got to be kidding me._

            They were in the basement of an uppity split-level house with several other "young adults."  Besides the couples making out and the glasses of beer being passed around, the screaming girls, the drunk-off-your-ass dancers and the boom box blasting Eminem's "_Lose Yourself,_" there wasn't much to see.

            A man nudged Meg from behind.  "Hey, you want a drink?  He smiled cheekily.

            "Um, no.  No thanks.  I don't drink."  She rolled her eyes as the guy slid past her and went over to the next girl.  "Idiot."  She turned just in time to see Yumi slam one completely down.  "Oh my god!"

            Her friend looked at her.  "Oh, don't be so shocked, Meg.  It's a party!  Oh!  There he is!"  With a wink, she slinked off into the arms of her sex god, Makoto Shishio.

            Left alone, Megumi watched the crowd of people, feeling slightly detached.  She watched as Sano and his buddy, Katsu, tried picking up a microphone and singing "_She Hates Me_," glasses held in the air in salute.  She watched as couples snuck into rooms or fought or flirted.  She watched as Kaoru passed out and the poor redhead was trying to drag her into the downstairs kitchen to revive her.

            It was not long before the only loud noise was coming from the boom box.  Most of the people were knocked out by their own stupidity.  Pity.

            Her eyes were drawn by a lone figure leaning against the wall near the stairs on the opposite side of the room.  He had appeared sporadically throughout the night, always leaning against the wall, watching the people before disappearing again upstairs.  It had never occurred to Meg to explore the main floor.

            But he was standing there now, clear light eyes watching her, tan trenchcoat hiding the rest of his tall figure.  Megumi spied black, cutoff gloves on his lean hands.

            Without a word, he turned and slowly began to ascend the stairs.  Picking her way around the bodies on the floor, Meg followed him.

            Upstairs, there were kids strewn about, too.  Hanging off of couches, curled on the floor, leaning up against table legs…it looked like a cult video.

            The man in the tan overcoat was walking down a hallway, stepping over the bodies without looking to see whose face it was that he passed.  He opened a door to his right and paused to look back at the girl following him.  Their eyes met for a moment before he stepped inside, leaving the door open.

            Megumi's legs propelled her forward.  She took a step past the doorframe.  It was a closet.  Coats lined both sides of the small walk-in and in the center stood the tall stranger with the light blue eyes.  He had removed his overcoat and draped it over a stepladder set slightly to the side of him.  Now she could see his body.  He was trim, but toned.  Black slacks, white button-up with the sleeves rolled to his elbow.  He had charcoal hair that she imagined getting in his eyes frequently when it wasn't brushed to the side.  He was watching her, too.

            Silently, he stepped to her, so that they were just a few inches away and Meg had to tilt her head to look him in the face.  His gloved fingers twitched at his sides before an arm reached out and closed the door behind her.

            He led her by the hand, pulling it, gently at first, before the fury came upon him and he pushed her against the wall, the feel of the cold surface seeping through the fabric at her back.  He pressed his body against her, grinding his pelvis into Meg's.  His head bent and their lips met furiously.  Megumi threw an arm around his shoulders, the other going into his hair.  Their lips fought, pushing, pulling against each other.  Their tongues clicked and slid and devoured.

            The man shifted his attentions and breathed heavily into Meg's ear, nipping and lapping at her neck and jaw.  He ground his hips especially hard and Meg closed her eyes at the sensation, inhaling a heady breath.  She felt his hands sliding down her sides, loving her curves and finally hooking into the waistline of her jeans.  She felt his cool fingers slide along the skin of her flat belly and stop at the center to grasp the zipper.

            Megumi's eyes flung open and she pushed at a shoulder so that the guy breathing at her neck would stop distracting her so thoroughly.  "Wait.  Stop."

            The man lifted his head and watched her reaction as he pulled at the lip of her jeans to bring their bodies together again.  His eyes had gone a cloudy gray.

            "I just…let's go slow, okay?"

            Meg thought she saw the corners of the man's mouth lift at her remark.  He went wordlessly to the stepladder and sat on the top board, three planks from the floor.  He watched her as she approached him slowly and raked a hand through his hair to pull it away from his face.

            "Thanks," she said, tipping her head to kiss him fully on the mouth before climbing onto his lap and completely straddling him.  His hands went to her back and waist, rubbing and coaxing, all with a sense of propriety, of course.  Occasionally, his palms would grasp Megumi's behind and tuck her a little closer to his body when the pressure between their lips grew intense.

            Their tongues battled for a long time, darting, sliding, retreating, consuming what they could.  Meg thought the guy would try going for her zipper again, but he did not.  In fact, he didn't do anything except kiss her back with all the fire she kissed him with.

*

            They had been left alone for so long in that closet that it was jarring when someone knocked on the door.  Their mouths broke apart.

            "Hey, guys!  Party's over!  Time to head home!"

            Both watched the shadow under the door move away and wake other idiots from their stupor.

            Silently, Megumi got off of the man's lap and began straightening her clothes.  She was about to open the door when she heard him say, "Do you go to parties often?"

            She was almost confused.  She didn't realize she'd never heard him speak until now.

            She turned to face him.  He was still sitting on the stepladder, arms resting on his thighs.

            "Stupidly, enough, yes.  I don't even really like them, but I go anyway."  With that, she opened the door and walked out.

**_End Notes:  _**So…that's chapter one.  Hahaha…I amuse myself.  The next one will be from Aoshi's POV and will probably be woefully short.  (He doesn't make nice, long chapters for some reason.)  After that, there's just one more chapter, which will be a mix of both.

What possessed me to write this, you ask?  Um…maybe hidden fantasies unleashed?  Who knows.  I've always considered myself a bit of a brave writer.  I just don't like convention, I guess.  ("What?  No one's written this way?  Fine.  I'll try it!")

I'm not a citrus writer!  I think that takes even more guts than I've got.  I like to find the tricks to get AROUND that, but I don't know if I'll ever be able to write THAT.  Still, anything before or after is completely fair game.  ^_^  (Oh yeah…thought I should let you guys know…I'm not trying to trick you guys or anything.  What I write is really what's going on.  There's no secret "lingo" going on, no Easter egg trysts.  Aoshi and Megumi are very well-behaved children.)


	2. Silent Tryst in the Bathroom

**_Writer's Note:  _**^_^  I totally embarrass easily.  If this stuff makes ya blush, well, it makes me blush, too!

Also, I think this fic was partly inspired by Louise Erdrich's _Love Medicine_.  It's a fantastic story about the family tree of two Chippewa families and it's full of forbidden trysts, jealousy, agendas and drunks.  (at least the extended version is)  She's got a disconnected style to her chapters, jumping timelines and perspectives.  This is kinda like that…only in chronological order.  :P

**_"Wandering Fingertips" _**by Leila Winters

            You can be almost certain that on any given weekend, at least one party will be going down.  It's the only way to break the monotony of daily life.  Today was no exception.

            "Aoshi!"  Kenshin grinned.  "Have a drink!"

            "No," he said, walking past the redhead without a glance.  He had his tan overcoat folded and draped over an arm as he made his way through the crowd.  The girls easily parted for him to check out his legs in the black slacks that were oh so nice and the torso beneath the black dress shirt he wore, top button undone…or the black fingerless gloves that set a completely different tone to his ensemble.  Their respective dates glared.

            Aoshi made his way to the up-scale suburban kitchen.  He leaned against the counter and watched Saitou lead Tokio by the hand into a bedroom.

            "Do you love me, Hajime?"

            "Don't talk nonsense, Tokio.  Let's go."

            There was a group of girls creating some noise in the next room.  And _she_ was there, pushing her way through the crowd in a tight, long-sleeved red dress that swished around her knees.  He watched as someone handed her a drink.  She cautiously sniffed the foreign substance and laughed at a joke somebody told while inconspicuously putting the cup on a table untouched.  She excused herself and turned to go when she noticed him looking at her.  Her jaw went slack and she froze in her tracks.

            A group of boys walked in front of her, momentarily obscuring the view they had of each other.  When he could see her again, her eyes darted toward the hallway and returned to his steady gaze.  She hesitated for a moment before turning and disappearing down the corridor.

            Aoshi waited a beat before following, but it was definitely _not _hesitation that kept him.  When he entered the large bathroom, the girl had already seated herself on the counter next to the sink, her back to the enormous mirror that lined the full length of the counter.  She was waiting.

            He closed the door quietly, throwing his coat on the floor, and stepped toward her, each footfall paced and even.  When he was standing between her legs, inches before her, Aoshi looked down into the girl's face.  He brought his gloved palms to either side of her cheeks and bent to kiss her.  Their lips locked and it wasn't long before he knelt on the counter, pushing the girl completely against the mirror, an arm reaching up to grasp the towel rack near his head.

            She was panting against him, disjointed gasps between kisses, breaths that brought their chests and bellies into firmer contact.  She was pulling at his shirt, trying to bring him closer, her slim fingers sliding along his sides and back, thrilling at each muscle ridge she touched.  She thrust a hand into his hair, yanking his head roughly at an angle to allow her tongue better access.  Consequently, it also provided him a clearer gateway with which to proceed.

            Aoshi felt each catch in her breath, heard each hulking sigh.  The heat was upon them and they pressed as tightly as they could, his knees protesting the hard surface, the mirror rattling with their weight.

            The intensity of their meeting so great, they didn't notice the man who opened the door and took a wiz in the toilet.

            Still, hot as it was, there were still rules of etiquette to follow that the girl had established at their first encounter.  There was no touching underneath the clothes…which also meant that his hands weren't allowed beneath the flimsy skirt she wore.  A minor setback, but one he was willing to bear to taste the ripeness of her lips.

            He pulled away, leaning his forehead against hers to catch his breath.

            "You don't mind if I touch, do you?" the girl asked.  Before he could reply, she slipped her fingers into the waistline of his slacks and tugged him to her, the fabric sliding easily against the counter.  When he was closer, she removed her fingers and grasped his butt firmly, both cheeks held in her elegant hands.

            A small smile touched her lips and her face grew a shade redder.  He knew she'd never done _that _before.  Nice.

            Just as he was going to zero in for another kiss, the door flung open and a young woman rushed in, her body lurching toward the toilet before throwing up into the porcelain thrown.

            Aoshi took the girl by the hand, grabbed his coat, and led her out.

**_End Note: _** I like that Meg and Aoshi are so passionate in their meetings…and yet, they don't let that compromise what they think is a step too far.  I kinda dread the next chappy.  It'll be short, too, but it's the end!  I grew attached to these guys, even if it was only for a short time.  *sigh*

Upon reflection, I think I am more interested in the workings of their interactions than the ultimate joining.  In other words, the discovery of passion is so much more interesting than the discovery of sex.  (lol, say it like that, and it makes you sound SO coarse!)  But it's true!  Sex is like the final destination.  "Okay.  That's it.  We're done."  But the foreplay is the fun stuff.  "Whee!  What can we do today?"  Lol…

Anyway, point is, there will be no sex in this fic!  No lemony-lime stuff, no tart, and no citrus!  (not even of the orange kind!)  It's complete sensuality all the way!  ^_^  [hmm…maybe I shouldn't have spoiled that for you.  Oh well!]


	3. Last Party of the School Year

**_Writer's Note:  _**Ah, the end of the story.  Much love to my couple!  ^_^  I guess what I want to say before y'all read the conclusion is…thanks for reading!  I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing!  (OMG…the times I burst out laughing at the stuff I was putting down on paper!)

I don't know why so much passion in me's gotta be purged, but I feel great after having completed this thing!  I hope it shows that this is one of my babies!

**_"Wandering Fingertips" _**by Leila Winters (completely by accident!)

            Meg, wearing form-fitting blue jeans and a white button-up that she tied at her belly, looked around at the kids she would be saying goodbye to soon.  They were graduated and would all be going their separate ways.

            The party was wild.  Kids were dancing on top of furniture, screaming showtune melodies at the top of their lungs.  Drinks were overflowing and spilling onto the carpet.  Kaoru was in the corner blubbering like a baby and the redhead was trying to hand her a cup to sedate her.

            "It'll be okay…we'll still see each other," he said, patting her back reassuringly.

            "I know, K-Kenshin…b-but I'm gonna miss everybody!"

            Megumi sighed, leaning her head against the wall.  This was it.

*

            Aoshi was walking around the party, ignoring the faces of supreme joy—people making complete asses of themselves and drinking themselves sick.  It was too warm for his jacket, but he still kept his dress neat, his customary black slacks displaying his long legs rather nicely, along with a white wife-beater and open white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

            "Well, aren't we lah-dee-dah!" Sanosuke shoved lightly at his shoulder.

            "You're drunk, Sagara, get out of my face."

            "Hey, fuck you!  Today's the day to make nice with everyone!"

            Aoshi's pale eyes flashed.  "I don't make nice with anyone."  He pushed his way past the youngster and saw _her_.

*

            He was talking to Sano.  He looked angry.

            She was standing alone against a wall.  She seemed preoccupied.

            He was walking toward her with a sense of purpose, their eyes had locked.  She was suddenly struck by the unusual color and wondered why she hadn't noticed them before.

            She was staring at him with a strange look in her eyes, as though she'd only seen them for the first time, her dark eyes big and blank.  She smiled when they were near enough to hear each other.

            "Looks like we both have similar tastes," Megumi said, fingering the fabric at his shoulder.  "What do you think?"  She tugged at the ends of his shirt, making them flap slightly in slow motion.

            Aoshi stepped closer, tilting his head to the side.  "I think it looks better on you."

            He kissed her forehead and took her by the hand.  No one glanced their way as he led her through the crowd, their fingers curled lightly around each others'.  He pulled her into a bedroom after jingling the knob for a bit, and shut the door.  It was fairly dark and he released her hand to sit on the edge of the bed.

            She hesitated before climbing onto the mattress behind him.  He felt her hands on his shoulders; she felt the muscles tense slightly at her touch.  She kneaded the tendons for a bit before dropping a lingering kiss on the side of his neck.

            He felt her knees at his back and her hands sliding down his chest and torso.  He inhaled a tense, slow breath as he felt her fingers sneaking beneath his wife-beater, fingers caressing his skin, moving up his front with exploratory hands.

            Their heads were close as she let her hands roam.  It was a small matter to turn his head and catch her parted lips before she could make a sound.

            She felt the hitch in his breath when she lightly raked her nails across his stomach.  His back was warm against the front of her body.

            She was kissing him with ardor now, her hands at his shoulders coaxed him back onto the bed, his legs still dangling off of the edge of the mattress.

            She flipped her hair, coming around the side of him.  She threw a leg over him and he felt her weight on his abdomen.

            She straddled him, rising and falling with his breaths, smiling when his hands went to her waist.

            "No fingerless gloves today?  I found them sexy."

            She leaned over him and they kissed again, longer this time, slow, savoring the ease with which their mouths met.  His hands went to the knot in her shirt and she sat up, laughing.

            "You are a presumptuous man."

            "You are the one who reached under my shirt first."

            He watched as she placed her hands deliberately on his chest.  "You should know that's different.  Girls aren't allowed to walk around without their tops."

            He shrugged and brought his hands to her face to pull her lips to his.  They cushioned and smacked, pressed and tasted.

            She felt the mattress at her back and he was there, lying along the length of her, all around her, warming her and touching her.

            His tongue was snaking around the top of her mouth, coiling and uncoiling until her toes curled.  He was about to lift her bottom and settle her against him when the door opened suddenly and light bled into the room.

            "Holy shit…"

            Their mouths parted and both looked mildly annoyed.

            "No…no…absolutely NOT!  Get out!  How did you get into my parents' bedroom?"  Yahiko's voice rose unnaturally.

            There was a loud crash downstairs and the boy's eyes grew large.  "Oh god."  He rushed to investigate.

            The man sat up and removed himself from the girl lying against the pillows, pointedly taking slow, even breaths.  With a sigh, the girl threw her legs over the edge of the bed and went to the door.

            "What's your name?"

            At his voice, she hugged the door to herself, leaning against the wood so that half her body was on either side of the thick structure.

            "Megumi," she said, her head resting on the rim.

            He looked at her watching him.  He ran a hand through his hair.  "Aoshi.  What school are you going to?"

            She smiled sadly, reluctant to go.  "Wakizashi University."  She was about to leave when she realized he was sitting in stunned silence.  "What is it?"

            He paused, almost too shocked to say anything.  "I've been going to school there for a year now."

            "Oh…" she stood quietly for a moment, looking at the floor.  "Oh!" she said, things suddenly dawning on her.

            He nodded in response.

            She took a step back and smiled.  "I see.  Well, I guess I'll see you around."

            "Aa.  I'm sure you will."

**_End Note:  _**I know at last why I wrote this!!  As I was typing this chapter up, it suddenly struck me.  I'm graduating soon and I'll totally miss everyone.  Before I leave, I'd like to enjoy myself, let loose, be wild.  Maybe date a totally wild guy before saying farewell to him in the beginning of June.  Hahaha…not that I'm actually going to do these things…just that the fic was sprung from my need to experience before ultimately having to be "responsible."

For those wondering about setting…parties like these really exist.  Me and my brother can testify.  Still, personal experience has shown me that people don't get on your case if you don't drink:  hence, Meg and Aoshi not being harassed.  Yeah, people will offer and ask, but it's not anything new if you decide not to take the dunk.  (So stay safe, kiddies!)  Also, it depends on the friends and associates you keep.  ^_^  I'm a good girl, if y'all wanted to know.  It's my brother who's BAAAAD!  :D

*wife-beater:  also known as a muscle shirt


End file.
